


Praying

by Plasmatic



Series: Pearlina Short Stories [3]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, CPR, Cardiopulmonary Resuscitation, Concussions, F/F, I Tried, I tried to make second chapter more fluffy, Mouth-to-Mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 07:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19436806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plasmatic/pseuds/Plasmatic
Summary: Marina accidentally falls and hits her head hard. Mild angst and CPR ensures...





	1. Pearl POV (Kinda)

"Marina get up! We need to get ready for work," Pearl agitatedly exclaimed as she softly nudged Marina on her side, attempting to wake the Octoling but ultimately failing, "We're gonna be late!"

Marina stirred, but all signs of hope in Pearl was suddenly lost as soon as she got into a more comfortable position, and started to sleep yet again. Pearl internal conflict on whether to let the younger girl sleep, or to poke her until she starts giggling, or to sleep with her, was getting very intense for sure. She was slowly inclining towards the third option, however the sudden beeping on her phone alerted her senses yet again.

"Where are you guys? Shows starting in 10 minutes". Ten minutes. Pearl quickly replied a short, "Marina." before slowly getting off the foot of the bed, and quietly treading herself, to get close to Marina's face.

She held in her breath, before slowly whispering, "If you don't get up, I'll get all the mayo in the kitchen and-" 

"Okay! Okay! I'm up now," Marina jumped out of bed so fast that, if Pearl didn't know better, she'd have thought that Marina was having another nightmare. Before Pearl even had a moment to utter one word, the taller girl let out a yelp.

"Pearl! We have nine minutes to go, why didn't you wake me up?" Marina didn't give Pearl a chance to speak again, as she lunged to the bathroom to get changed, the commotion in the bathroom sounding like she broke half the things in the sink. Pearl rolled her eyes, and let out a huffed sigh as she waited for Marina.

After a few minutes of silence, Pearl banged on the door and started shouting, "Marina! I'll get all the pulp in Inkopolis if you don't come out RIGHT now". Pearl let out a victorious grin; that was sure to do the trick. Any second now...she'll start barging out of the door.

Silence

Pearl's grin faltered to a sense of unease, and her breath hitched as worrying thoughts flooded her; this trick always works, yet the lack of response made her heart stop, "Marina? P-Please don't joke with me...". It will still silent, but somehow it sounded even more silent that before, and Pearl's was visibly worried now. Pearl helplessly started hitting the door, hoping that Marina could understand how scared she was right now, but nobody came.

"O-ok Marina, you asked f-for this". She shakily whispered to herself, as she connected her foot with the door and bolted it open. She was expecting to see Marina plastered with a huge grin, or her shadow hiding through the curtain.

Instead, she was on the bathroom floor, not breathing.

Pearl let out a scream, and a wail at the same time; this was her worst fear, all over again. She fell to her knees next to the Octoling, as she started to shake her. "M-M-Marina??" she cried, not caring about the tears that fell, "N-No!".

She started to cry freely, and the blaring of her phone wasn't helping at all. Through her cloudy eyes, she typed a, "Mar not breathing. Please help," as she started to fall into another heap of tears. No no no no, she can't lose Marina like this, so quickly.

Pearl tried to remember the CPR lessons she had, and the thought of losing her second half must've snapped back the memory, because she already had both shaky hands; ones of top of each other, and started to compress her. She couldn't see from the tears that were covering her eyesight, but all Pearl would think was counting and counting and counting and-

For the very first time in her life, she felt helpless, helpless to the fact that she can't even save her own duo partner, and Pearl didn't even know whether she was helping or not. What's going to happen if she makes it worse? What if she loses the only person that meant something to her? What if she-

She couldn't look at Marina's face but she had to if she was going to revive her. She frantically positioned herself so she was facing her; she looked so calm, even when she isn't breathing and cod now she's shaking and crying again. She won't lose Marina like this, she won't. 

She pinched the younger girls nose, and opened her lips, so she could replace it with her own. She shakily started to breath into her, praying that she'd wake up, mentally praying that she'll see any signs of coming back. Anything.

She wouldn't

She, in a flurry of emotions, slammed her mouth on hers yet again; trying so hard for her to come back. She laced her hand around Marina's still tentacles, the other on her chin, as she erratically pushed her breath out, hoping she'll be here again. This wasn't just Off The Hook to her, it was her best friend, her only friend before she even started the duo. 

She started the compressions again, internally begging that someone could come help her; her arms are too weak and she was getting more overwhelmed by the second. Pearl felt so weak right now, but in a last resort, she shut her eyes painfully and took all her concentration on saving her stage partner.

She was about to go down a third time, but Marina suddenly started coughing violently, and cod if you could see how happy Pearl was. She was a crying heap of happiness on the floor; she wouldn't stop shaking, as her body temperature started to cool down, her sobs slowly residing away with only heavy breaths remaining.

"Pearl," Marina whispered hoarsely, but loud enough for the smaller girl to lunge over to Marina's side, "What happen-". But Marina was cut off by Pearls hand covering her mouth, Marina opened her eyes slowly to see Pearl's red eyes staring right back at her, "Shh R-Reena, y-you're going to hospital soon, just s-shut up". 

Marina suddenly felt an overwhelming sense of drowsiness, and she slowly started to close her eyes. Pearls eyes finally started to soften up, and she started wiping the tears from Marina's clothes. She heard the large commotion from outside their room, and she let out the breath that she had been keeping in for so long.

She'll be alright


	2. Marina POV (Actually Kinda is)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marina 3rd person narrative of what happened + hospital scene.

Marina slammed the bathroom door shut, frustrated at Pearl for not waking her up. She silently started to vigorously rub her face with water; only to succeed in getting the entire floor wet.

"Cod Pearl," she muttered under her breath to the mirror as she started to helplessly pace around the room; she wasn't ready to go yet! There was absolutely no chance she'll be able to put her makeup on, get changed, psych herself up all in the space of 9 minutes! 

She could imagine Pearl outside, let out an exasperated sigh or rolling her eyes from behind the door. She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice the soap that fell right on the ground in front of the sink, or the fact that the floor was getting even more water; all she could think about was the show, and how Pearl indirectly ruined her chances.

"Pearl, you'll be the death of me!" she grumbled to herself, having finally enough and letting out all her anger by stamped her foot hard on the bathroom floor.

Right onto the soap on the ground.

She didn't notice it until it was too late; she lost her balance immediately and her chance to cling onto the sink were long gone as she quickly fell. She could feel the whole world falling with her; but she didn't even have time to brace for the impact. The only thing she would think was Pearl; what would she do? What if it was the last time she'll ever see her? what if Marina never confessed her love? What if-

She blacked out as soon as her head and the floor connected; she lost consciousness immediately, the water on the top of the sink was still dripping slowly onto the floor, while the soap was flung across the room from the sheer power. She couldn't hear Pearl's exasperated sigh from outside , or the door busting open, or Pearl's sudden crying when she saw her, laying on the ground.

She couldn't even feel Pearls lips on hers.

Then, Marina suddenly regained consciousness; coughing hysterically, but not as hysteric as the smaller girl a few centimeters away from her, crying and laughing with her arms wrapped around her legs. Marina was too weak to get up, too weak to even open her eyes; all she could say was the name of the girl that was her last thought.

"Pearl"

And Pearl was immediately there; at least that's what she felt. She could hear both of their ragged breathing, as if something exhausting happened that she was unaware of, "What happen-" and she was cut off by a hand clamping her mouth shut. She opened her eyes slowly to see Pearls red eyes directly on hers; she could see tears streaming down, yet a small smile that got Marina hearts beating like it always did.

Pearl must've said something, but the sudden drowsiness drowned all her words, plus the fact that she was hiccuping and faltering every syllable as she felt her eyes slowly closing, for what would've been the second time as she blacked out from her tiredness.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marina woke up in a decorated room. Confused, she looked around suspiciously to see where the hell she was; a wall full of posters and a large television screen on the wall greeted her view. She squinted onto the screen and gasped quietly; she was on the breaking news, which is why she saw her photo from her last concert blaring from the TV screen with two replacement Inklings literally screaming, but she still didn't have a clue what the hell happened.

"Inkopolis hospital" she realised, as she got used to her surroundings; she was still wearing her nightgown, and she didn't see any tubes anywhere. Marina's let out a sigh of relief; it isn't anything that bad. It's going to be alright. Someone will just tell her what went down soon...

She heard a loud grumble, and at first she thought it was just her, since hadn't eaten since yesterday evening. But she peered over, and cod it was Pearl.

She was on a chair right next to her bed, but she must've got tired so she draped her upper body on hers, while sitting down. A light blush crept onto Marina's face, which quickly turned into a flush as soon as Pearl let out a soft moan.

Slowly, she started to cool down; nothing major happened, she's still here with Pearl, so Marina still has the chance to spill her feelings. Pearl would tell her what happened, and then she can tell her what she wanted to say; what she was planned to say on live television but never got the chance...

But right now, everything's going to be alright

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marina: "YOU WHAT!!"
> 
> But for real, thank you so much for the support you've given me. I hope you enjoy this fic, but I will definitely try to make more fluffy stuff in the future. I love this community so much, so I'll be more cheerful (but I probably won't)

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, let me explain haha. I'm kinda new to AO3 so I didn't know how to make multiple chapters. 
> 
> So me being me, DELETES the old one, and then realises after that there's a box you can check deep in the filters. 
> 
> So now, I'm probably going to make a 10k+ story for you all, now I know how to actually use this website.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter! It gets fluffier I promise.


End file.
